1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a treatment instrument system which is configured to apply energy to a biological tissue as a fusion target and treat the biological tissue.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are treatment instruments that use various kinds of energy in place of a stapler and give a treatment, to connect biological tissues. For example, as energy, high-frequency energy and thermal energy are combined, biological tissues are denatured, and then the biological tissues are dehydrated, whereby the biological tissue can be connect.